


Mr.Macskusz

by onlydeadsoulscantdance



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Big hugs NikaAnuk!, Cat, Egyedülálló szülők, F/M, Macska, Nagy ölelés NikaAnuk!, Parenthood, Rövid, Short, Single Parents, Szülőség, Translation, fordítás
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 02:54:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16421021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlydeadsoulscantdance/pseuds/onlydeadsoulscantdance
Summary: "Sosem gondoltam volna, hogy valaha is fogok F/M párosítású X-men ficet írni, különösen nem ezzel a párossal, de  mégis ide jutottunk. Megtörtént. Elvégre 2012.12.12 van, nem? Minden lehetséges. Rövid és gyors, és szerepel benne egy cica, aki miatt akár az is lehetne a cím, hogy „Miért nem szereti Azazel a macskákat”." írja Nika Anuk.





	Mr.Macskusz

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NikaAnuk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikaAnuk/gifts).
  * A translation of [Mr. Cat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/591192) by [NikaAnuk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikaAnuk/pseuds/NikaAnuk). 



\- És ne merészelj engem kioktatni arról, hogy hogyan kell felnevelni egy gyereket! – állt meg Mystique és Azazelre nézett.  
Amaz a kanapén ült, és a lányt hallgatta – vagy legalább is Mystique nagyon melegen ajánlotta neki, hogy így tegyen; túl ritkán látogatta meg Kurtöt és ezek után még meg merte említeni, hogy nem biztos, hogy egészséges egy tíz éves gyereknek, hogy egész nap egyedül van az üres lakásban, miközben a lány dolgozik. És azt is mondta, hogy Kurtnek iskolába kellene járnia – Azazel boldogan kifizette volna. Mystique annyira felhúzta magát ezen, hogy kiabálni kezdett vele – arról, hogy milyen felelőtlen volt, hogy nem ismerte a saját fiát, mert ha többet lenne vele, akkor tudná, hogy Kurt nem szeret emberek közé menni, mert azok kigúnyolják a kék bőrszíne miatt.  
De most Mystique csak egy kicsi, fekete cicára bámult – Mr. Macskuszra, Kurt új barátjára – aki éppen Azazel farkát cserkészte be. Az ördög nem volt tudatában annak, hogy a farka hegye idegesen rángatózik az egész beszélgetés alatt, és így csak még több figyelmet von magára. Épp nyitotta a száját, mikor a kiscica elugrott, hogy megpróbálja elkapni az égővörös véget.  
\- Ouch! – fordult körbe Azazel, kiprovokálva egy következő támadást. – Te kis… - kuncogást hallottak, de mikor felnéztek az ajtó felé, csak egy árnyékot láttak a levegőben. Azazel megpróbálta elkapnia a cicát, de Mr.Macskusz elfutott, kicsúszott a kezei közül és majdnem nekifutott a falnak. Mikor a fekete szőrhalmaz eltűnt, ők ketten egymásra néztek.  
\- Sosem mondtad, hogy van egy kisállatgyilkosa – kuncogott Azazel.  
Mystique odament hozzá, és finoman megérintette a farka végét. Az ördög megnyalta az ajkait őt nézve, mint számtalanszor ezelőtt.  
\- Gyere, ki kell tisztítanunk, különben megmarad a sebhely.  
\- Harcos sebhelyek – mondta, miközben felállt ás büszkén nézett a lányra, aki pedig nevetve vezette őt a fürdőszobába. – Ha nem akarod suliba küldeni, akkor találhatnánk neki magántanárt.  
\- Ebbe csak akkor egyezem bele, ha találkozom a sráccal, és megnyerő – mondta a lány komolyan.  
És Azazel bólintott.  
\- De nem tetszhet meg túlságosan – tette hozzá a férfi, ahogy közelebb húzta szerelmét.


End file.
